Sweet
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Ji Min dihukum kekasihnya. Tidak boleh menyentuh Suga! Tak bisa menyentuh, satu kamarpun jadi./"Kecup. 1 detik."/Bad Summary/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Sweet**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), kependekan, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: MinSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Lagi ngebet pengen bikin FF yg sweet2 gmn~ gtu. Hihihi... ^-^ Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ji Min terus memperhatikan Suga yang tengah melantunkan lirik buatannya tanpa suara.

Member BTS malam ini tengah bersantai. Mereka sangat bersyukur esok hari diberi kesempatan mengencani ranjang tercinta.

Oh! Kembali pada Ji Min, sebenarnya yang ia perhatikan bukan Suga-nya. Tapi bibir merah tipis yang menggoda itu. Ji Min tentu sangat menahan hasratnya untuk memakan bibir itu untuk pencuci mulut malam ini. Ekhem! Kau tahu? Park Ji Min tengah dihukum kekasihnya sendiri karena terlalu dekat dengan sang maknae, Jeon Jung Kook. Park Ji Min tidak boleh menyentuh Min Yoon Gi. Oh, kadang kekasihnya itu kejam se-level dengan langit ketujuh.

Tidak mau semakin parah, Ji Min beranjak ke kamar JinSuga. Untuk apa? Ji Min meminta pada Jin sembari merengek saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal hari ini agar bisa satu kamar dengan Suga. Lumayan, kan? Meski tidak boleh menyentuh kekasihnya sendiri, setidaknya Ji Min masih dapat melihat malaikat kulit pucatnya itu sedang tertidur.

Ji Min memasuki kamar dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya yang nelangsa tergeletak di lantai. Emmh... Hanya untuk mengambil sebuah permen loli dan mengemutnya sembari bermain gadget.

* * *

CLEK!

Seseorang masuk. Ji Min menoleh. Masih dengan mengemut permennya yang belum habis. Orang yang masuk itu menghela nafas lelah, tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Tanpa kata, dirinya langsung berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Ji Min tetap memperhatikan. Orang itu menoleh menatap Ji Min yang masih memandangnya intens.

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi, Ji Min." pesan orang itu yang membuat ukiran tipis di bibir tebal Ji Min. Setidaknya, kekasihnya masih peduli padanya.

"Ne, Suga Hyung." sahut Ji Min pelan.

"Kenapa makan permen malam-malam?" tanya Suga memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya ia lelah. Tapi tak dapat tidur. Ji Min bergeming, hanya memandangi malaikatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Ji Min melepas emutannya pada permen loli itu dan menggenggam batang permennya.

"Hyung, aku merindukan bibirmu. Permen semanis apa pun, tidak sama manisnya dengan bibirmu." keluh Ji Min dengan muka memelas. Suga terdiam. Agak menimang dalam hatinya. Ia juga merindukan Ji Min-nya. Tapi mengingat si maknae membuat Suga naik pitam.

"Ani!" tolak Suga tegas. Ji Min mulai merengek.

"Jebal, Hyungie~ Satu kali... saja. Kecup. Aku hanya mengecupnya. 1 detik saja. Jebal~" rengek Ji Min memelas. Suga jadi agak tak tega hingga akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ji Min sudah kegirangan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Suga.

"Kecup, 1 detik." peringat Suga tegas. Ji Min mengangguk menyanggupi.

CHUP!

Dan memang benar hanya 1 detik.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Hyungie. Saranghae~" ucap Ji Min setelah mengecup Suga sekilas dan segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya.

Suga bergeming. Antara tidak percaya Ji Min bisa menahan nafsunya. Tapi Suga bersyukur, berarti Ji Min masih bisa mengontrol nafsunya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian Ji Min masuk lagi ke kamar JinSuga. Mendapati Suga berbaring membelakanginya, Ji Min berpikir mungkin Suga-nya sudah tidur. Jadi Ji Min juga mencoba tidur.

Tak lama setelah Ji Min jatuh dalam bunga tidur, Suga membalikan badannya menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Suga mendekatinya dan mulai memperhatikan setiap lelukan di wajah tampan kekasih tan-nya.

CHUP~

Suga mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu agak lama. Setelah merasa cukup ia menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo, Ji Minnie. Mianhne. Jaljayo~"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ini GJ nan absurd! #tepokjidat Idenya dari photo Ji Min zaman War of Hormone lagi mainin lolipop di bibirnya? Aduh~ Bahasanya~ */* Udh, deh. Shi keburu malu jelasinnya. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
